Her Voice: Role Reversal
by Kaguya's Chaos
Summary: Where Kagome's the Captain and Sesshomaru's the psychic. A peace offering for the frustrated.


Because you guys aren't the only ones frustrated.

Role Reversal

With a slight hiss of breath, Captain Kagome Higurashi jerked up into a sitting position. Her breaths came out fast and her heart was still hammering from the dream she had been jolted from. On her nightstand beside the bed, her screen was still blaring her alarm. Glaring at the damn thing, and cursing it's horrible timing, Kagome nearly slammed her hand across the flashing icon.

Dragging her feet over the side of the bed, she made her way to the bathroom. Considering her own eyes in the mirror, she made up her mind. Enough was enough. Damn that psychic and his sexy voice. Grumbling out the injustice done to her and having flashbacks of the erotic dreams she had been having, Kagome jumped into the hot shower.

Miroku Soryu caught her just as she was leaving her room.

"Whoa, Captain. Bad night?" He waggled his eyebrows, expecting the usual shout of "Pervert!" and a smack. When all he received was a glare of death, his lewd smirk became slightly more sinister. "Well, well. Has little Kagome finally grown up?"

His hand crept up behind the petite captain as he cooed his words near her ear. He never saw the fist until it landed in his face.

"Not the ear, Soryu. How many times do I have to tell you?" Kagome gritted out as her subordinate clutched his face in pain. "I am not in the mood for your-"

She trailed off as a thought hit her like she had just hit Miroku. Spinning to the recovering male, she gripped his forearm, the plan slowly forming in her head filling her with excitement. "Miroku, I need you!"

Miroku was sure his jaw had come unhinged with how low it was currently hanging. Before he could respond, his captain was half dragging him back the way she had come from. Thinking that this was moving along way too fast, and not believing his dreams were actually coming true, Miroku pulled back on his arm slightly. His eyes popped open wide when his captain jerked his arm back towards herself and continued on.

"Kyaa! Captain! Think of the children!" He exclaimed as he squeezed his eyes shut as they came to a door.

Pausing to open the door, Kagome raised an eyebrow at the strangely squirming soldier she had been dragging around. The door to the telecommunication's room opened and she let go of Miroku's arm, placing her hands on her hips instead.

"What children?" She paused, her brows scrunching. "And did you just say, 'Kyaa'?"

Miroku straightened from the half crouch he had been in and stared in confusion at the room behind the door. "What? You want to record this? Why, captain…how naughty…"

Kagome stared blankly at him for a moment, not getting where he was going with this. Then she remembered he was a huge pervert and whatever he was talking about couldn't be good.

"The hell are you talking about?" She turned and entered the deserted room. "Hurry up over here and help me out."

Now thoroughly confused, Miroku followed his captain through the room to the screen at the back. She turned to him and gestured to the chair in front of it. "I want you to pull up any information you can on Sesshomaru Taisho."

Miroku blinked slowly, wondering if he had heard her correctly.

"You…want me to hack into the military database…and find out information on your newest linking partner…?"

Kagome lifted a brow at her subordinate's hesitation. "You already hacked the system getting info on Sango Taijya. Why are you having trouble doing the same for me?"

Miroku felt a jolt travel down his spine. "Geh. How'd you know about that?"

"Soryu, you tend to ramble a bit too much after a mission. Be grateful I seem to be the only one in the vicinity when you do. Now get to it!"

Shaking his head and realizing he had no choice, Miroku sat down in the chair and got to work. Trying not to be too conscious of the fact that his captain was staring at the screen over his shoulder, he input the correct codes and hunted down the information the female was after. Bypassing a final check point, he pulled up the psychic's file.

"So, he's a biological researcher on the ship _Eden_." Kagome murmured absently as she read through his file quickly. "No picture?"

Miroku shook his head, his hands flying over the touch screen. "Not one that I can find. Weird…"

Kagome snorted. "Oh well, as long as I got the name of his ship." She straightened from the lean she had been in to get a closer look at the screen. "Thanks, Soryu. I owe you lunch."

"Pft. Many lunches." He paused, his curiosity getting the better of him. "Why'd you want to know, anyway? You've never been curious about your previous linking partners…and after the way you had fired Akitoki Hojo…"

Kagome thought on his question, debating what she could say to the playboy. She certainly couldn't tell him that she got shivers every time she remembered how it felt like Taisho's hands had been sliding down her arms and back the first time they had linked. She couldn't tell him that his voice, murmuring lowly to her "ears" had her knees weakening and her heart pounding. And she definitely couldn't tell the pervert that she had been awakened from her sleep by multiple _dreams_ the whole night, aching in places he certainly didn't need to know about.

Miroku stared in growing astonishment at the expression slowly forming over the captain's face. Her eyes were slightly glazed and light flush was spreading over the tops of her cheeks. It was when she licked her lips and brought the bottom one into her mouth and lightly bit down that he shot out of his chair and backed away.

"Oh my God. Who the hell are you?!"

Kagome jolted from her fantasy, taking in the horrified look on Miroku's face. Her brows lowered and her lips turned down into a scowl. "What is your problem?"

" _My_ problem...?! _You_ …!" He sputtered incoherently for a while and Kagome shook her head.

"Whatever. Soryu, I'm telling you now that I'm going to put in for vacation."

Miroku stared at the captain. The workaholic, never-takes-a-vacation, Captain Higurashi. He studied her intently and finally accepted what was right in front of his eyes. A snicker left his mouth, followed by another and another until he was clutching his sides and laughing his fool-head off.

"Oh…oh shit…! Ca-captain Higurashi…!" He wiped at the tears gathering in his eyes. "You…you're…booty call!"

"Soryu. One more word and I will have you switched to Kikyo's team."

The threat sobered him the minute the words reached his ears. Though he didn't have a problem with Captain Kikyo Higurashi, it was one of the other members on her team. He would not like having to work closely with Naraku Hadani. Straightening his posture and his expression, Miroku showed his sincerity seriously.

"Apologies, Captain Higurashi."

Kagome snorted and shook her head. "I'm going to file my request." Her eyes narrowed. "And you tell no one what happened in here this morning, are we clear?"

Miroku swallowed thickly and nodded. "Of course, Captain Higurashi."

Though Kagome and Kikyo were the only females on the ship, they ran the place with an iron fist. No one dared to go against either of them separately, and if they decided to band together on something; it was best to just get out of their way.

"Uh, when are you looking to take vacation?" He asked tentatively, not sure if he would step on another landmine.

Kagome was already heading out the door, but she glanced behind to answer.

"Immediately."

* * *

Convincing the upper ranks that she was due a vacation hadn't been as hard as she thought it would have. What had surprised her, however, was the fact that Hideaki Taisho, the western fleet commander, had personally processed her request. Standing before the holo-projector, feeling much like she was trying to talk her way out of a firing squad, she had answered the questions posed to her as vaguely and blasé as possible.

Booking the flight to _Eden_ had been a nightmare. The best she could do was a flight out of the nearest station; _Poseidon_. Getting the navigator to fly their ship to _Poseidon_ had required the help of Kikyo. To get Kikyo to help, Kagome had to promise to pick up a few _things_ for her cousin before her vacation was over.

Bribes and threats now behind her, Kagome lazily strolled through the commerce sector of the large botanical hub. Idly window shopping, Kagome again ran over the schedule of her target; one Sesshomaru Taisho. Per the schedule, he would be in his lab until sometime after 18:00. It was now 10:00, so she figured she had time to kill.

She passed a small telecommunication's room and an idea came to her. So, hacking the military files hadn't listed a picture, but surely the ships registry provided one? Anticipation chased off the languorous feeling of earlier.

Sliding into the farthest seat from the door, Kagome flicked a finger across the screen, typing in her numbers as requested. Playing it cool, though her eyes sparkled maniacally, Kagome began her hunt for a picture of her target.

Three hours into her search, she struck gold and was left sitting there gaping. Good lord. Though she wasn't surprised over the color of his hair and eyes, he was the son of the fleet commander after all, it was the expression in them. He looked how he sounded.

His face was made of sharp angles and lowered brows. His expression one of boredom, as if he had already written off the one taking the picture as an idiot. Kagome thought of his low voice and now matched with a face…a shudder raced up her back.

Closing out of her search engine and logging out of the screen, Kagome kept the grin from her face. She still had five hours and the labs were restricted access only. She brought a hand up to her chin as she thought of the possible locations she could ambush the botanist.

* * *

Sesshomaru Taisho was annoyed. It could have something to do with the yammering coming from the psychic leaning against one of his planters. Mostly, he was still irritated over the message left to him by the director of the battle links yesterday.

 _"_ _it's decided that Captain Higurashi is going on vacation for a week. Seems you won't be needed after all."_

 _Inuyasha busted a gut beside him. "Ha! Even the workaholic captain couldn't stand you for longer than two days!"_

Something clattered behind him, setting his teeth on edge. "Wolfe, I swear if that was one of my beakers, I am going to strangle you."

Kouga raised his hands and backed away from the tense male in front of him. "Jeez. Why are you so high-strung? Are you still mad at Captain Higurashi for going on vacation?"

Sesshomaru glared over his shoulder at the psychic, irritated that the idiot had guessed it in the first try. "No, I'm irritated that you are in here gossiping like a teenager while I am trying to find out why subject 72 isn't responding to the proper stimulus."

Kouga's mouth hung open at hearing the longest sentence ever spoken from the reticent psychic. His mouth snapped shut when the psychic continued to fiddle with the strange plant and a grin spread over his lips. 'Heh. Nailed it.'

"Well, whatever. Came to tell you the crew's meeting up for dinner. You should come." Kouga announced, still grinning as he walked out the first set of doors and then through the second set, waving at the guard behind the counter.

"See ya later, little dude."

"It's Shiruba! Shippo Shiruba, numb nuts!" Shippo yelled from behind the counter as the man nonchalantly waved over his shoulder. "What a dick."

Grumbling to himself, Shippo swiped at his screen lazily. Really, guarding over the labs was as boring a job as they came. Stuck in his own self-pity, he didn't notice the female standing at his counter.

"Excuse me, is Dr. Taisho in?"

Shippo's head shot up and a blush spread over his cheeks. "Ah, yeah. Hey Rin…w-what are you doing here today?"

Rin smiled and lifted her screen. "I had some questions I hoped he could answer since his linking job was canceled."

Shippo winced and looked down a moment. "Yeah, just don't mention the linking thing to him. He's still kinda grouchy about it."

Rin laughed and nodded. "Yeah, my mentor, Lydia, told me he had a stormy expression when she had told him Captain Higurashi didn't need him."

"Oh yeah, your training to be a technician, huh?"

Rin nodded and glanced to the lab doors once more. "Yeah, and I gotta finish writing up Dr. Taisho's report…"

"Right! Sorry! I'll let you in!" Shippo scrambled to place his hand on the panel to allow clearance and let out a harsh sigh when Rin was through and the doors closed.

Sensing all was not right the moment she walked through the doors, Rin watched the psychic closely, waiting for some sort of sign. The silver-haired man let out an exasperated sigh and turned to face her, one eyebrow raised.

"You needed something?"

"Oh. Yes! Um…I'm Rin! The tech that oversaw your p-pod…" Rin trailed off as the expression on the psychic's face darkened with each word. "…I was wondering if…anything…unusual happened while you were linked t-to Captain Higurashi…? S-she's never taken leave before…"

Rin kept herself from flinching as the tall man let out a low growl and glared at her. She could already tell this conversation wasn't going to go well for her.

* * *

His screen's alarm blared through the quiet hothouse, jerking Sesshomaru out of the daze he had been in. Glaring in confusion at the device he brought it closer to read the message scrolling across.

"Alarm for awesome dinner party with the crew!" Scrolled for the second time and Sesshomaru cursed Wolfe once again.

Setting down his screen he glanced at the plant he had been working on and then rubbed the bridge of his nose. Truthfully, he hadn't been thinking about his plants at all. That damn Captain Higurashi!

The last time they had linked, he had picked up on the strange way she had reacted to his energy. So, he had deliberately moved against her during their training, enjoying the different ways she reacted to it. On one of his last "experiments" she had jerked in a strange way, accidentally smacking one of her subordinates in the back of his head with her saber.

His laugh had started out as a light chuckle and gained depth as he replayed it over in his head. What he hadn't counted on was the low moan that had come from his short time partner. Well, the low moan, and the way he himself had tightened at the sound. Just thinking about it now had his eyes squeezing shut and his teeth clenching.

Nothing was really said between them after that. Hell, she hadn't even said a good bye before she had cut the link and he had found himself back in his pod, aroused beyond anything he had experienced before.

So being told the next morning that she had gone on vacation had rubbed him the wrong way. And then to be questioned about it by the pod tech had been the salt added to the wound. Bringing full circle his frustration and anger.

Letting his thoughts drop, he stood from the crouch he had been in for who-knew-how-long and decided to call it a day. While he had no plans on joining Wolfe and his… _awesome_ party, it's not like he had to hide in his lab either. Besides, if he stayed here, the idiot would probably hunt him down and drag him out. Wouldn't that be an undignified sight. Maybe he was just tired?

Putting all his tools and equipment away, Sesshomaru locked up his lab. Glancing at the front desk, he snorted at seeing the newly appointed guard sleeping.

The walk out of the labs and to the lift was quiet, many already in the dining halls. It was when he got to the corridor that lead to where his room was located that the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

He could feel her. Without a doubt, this was Captain Higurashi's energy. He stopped in the hall and rubbed a hand over his eyes. He must _really_ be out of it to think he could feel Higurashi's energy here, he thought before continuing on to his room. Three doors away, the feeling got stronger. Two doors away, he could pinpoint that it was coming from behind him.

He reached his door and paused. Just as he was swinging around to confront whoever it was he felt behind him, a pale hand grabbed a hold of one of his forelocks and yanked his face down. The silky soft feel of velvet lips against his own made him freeze.

The energy coming off the person currently kissing him, made him groan.

His own hands reached around and pulled the smaller feminine body against his own. Spinning around, he slammed her against his door and wrenched his lips from hers, kissing along her neck until he reached her ear.

"Captain Higurashi…" He spoke lowly as his hand slid down her side and to the leg arched over his hip, clasping the underside of her knee. "…you've been a bad girl."

He ground himself against her, enjoying the sharp gasp she gave in return. The hands she had buried in his hair tightened, bringing his face back and allowing her to look him in the eye. Sesshomaru was swallowed in waves of deep azure.

"Is that so, Dr. Taisho?" Her voice was low and throaty, a blush rising high on her cheeks. "But I have every intention of being _good_." The last came out as a salacious whisper as she leaned forward to nip at the skin just below the side of his jaw.

With a low growl, he pushed her back against the door with his hips, fumbling to the right to swipe his hand over the panel. With a soft click the door slid open and both tumbled inside. To keep from falling, Kagome had wrapped both legs around his waist, lifting herself to claim his lips again. One hand still holding her knee, he lifted it slightly, canting her hips into a better position. His other hand slid around the back of her neck angling her head for a deeper kiss.

* * *

Both panting heavily, Sesshomaru allowed his head to fall forward, resting on her collarbone. With a sigh, Kagome allowed her legs to drop and felt his heavy body settle on top of her own. Exhaustion reared its head, and she languished in the post-coital glow. Lazily she trailed her hands up his back, and Sesshomaru's arms tightened around her waist.

A thought struck her and she let out a small laugh, jostling a sleepy Sesshomaru on top of her. Raising his head, he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I was just thinking; I haven't even formally introduced myself to you. Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi. Your short term linking partner."

Sesshomaru let out a soft snort and lowered his head to her neck again. "Hn."

"Too bad we're only partners for the week, huh?" Kagome teased slightly, her hands gliding along his muscles again.

Sesshomaru let out a growl and nipped her neck in reprimand. "Like hell."

His voice floated to her ears and she let out another tinkling laugh, sleep already muddling her thoughts.

xXx

There ya have it folks. I'll put a link on my bio for the unedited version.


End file.
